I AM HOLLOW
by feral creature
Summary: My very first story Urahara had given him a chance to regain his Shinigami powers but on the process everything went straight to hell now he is far away from being a Shinigami well not completely because for now he has become an Arrancar what will happen now. Please comment I'm planning on a pairing further in the series ENJOY.
1. Chapter 1

Well this is my very first fic im going to rate it M just to be sure I m going for a ichigoxapacci I don't know about including a lemon I have never written one but nevertheless here it is my first story.

**I AM HOLLOW**

Chapter 1.-Diferent path

There he was his sword broken himself mauled not a chance to keep fighting he was going to loose his powers when he was not able to rescue her Rukia she was being taken away by her very brother to be executed, EXECUTED he could not do anything to stop it but he swore to himself that he would save her not matter what.

**Inside the pit**

Which lead us to where we are now he was in the very bottom of these pit the chain in his chest was the least of his problems now Urahara had promised him he would regain his shinigami powers it was too good to be true suddenly his chain started eating itself away faster so fast he arched in pain while his body started ongoing hollowification everything was becoming no more than a bliss to Kurosaki Ichigo. It felt horrible like if his body was being ripped apart by its own and then black. When he opened his eyes he was on his inner world dazed and confused searched around only to see an old man with tattered robes standing there that's when he spoke.

-_Ichigo welcome you need to find me in order to regain your powers I trust you will be able to do so. Now search._

Suddenly he was falling he saw hundreds of boxes and the way he felt he knew that if he wasn't able to achieve his shinigami powers he would be consumed by his inner hollow and that would be his end most likely he would be nothing more than a beast and possibly if not surely Urahara would put him out of his misery, he would not accept that he would find his shinigami powers but how he suddenly remembered how to track a shinigami signature using his reiatsu he located a red strand from his shinigami powers coming directly from a unique box, quickly moving at all the speed he could muster arrived close enough to it but something he had not noted was that all his inner world was turning black he suddenly founded himself engulfed by that very darkness but in spite of not being able to see nor hear anything he could still feel , he felt darkness, cold and engulfing nothingness but at the last moment he felt a robe being tangled around his hand.

**Outside the pit**

Urahara was at a loss of speech right now he was able to feel the energy coming from the pit it was the one of a hollow but it felt awkward it was mixed whit that of a shinigami he had felt that in the past with the vizards but this was entirely different as he observed.

But that didn't mattered now he could feel the fluctuations in reiatsu around the pit a combination of the shinigamis and hollows energies as if it wasn't enough the energies didn't seem to be against each other like the way it always seemed to be whit the vizards as their shinigami nature was in collision whit their hollow one but not with him his energies felt most like if they were in perfect harmony it was indeed odd but as all this thoughts ran through his head a sudden scream made all the energy reach what seemed to be a spike and suddenly die off just to reappear seconds later with an intensity that left him stunned but now whit a different feeling to it most like the total opposite of what he was used to feel with the vizards now it seemed that the strongest of the energies came from his hollow side but it was being kept at bay by the shinigamis side weaker but strong enough to control the more feral side of his, then he saw it Tessai had already started using kidou incantations in order to stop Ichigo but the energy that came from the boy made dents on his incantations nearly as fast as Tessai had just made them.

**Ichigo's inner world**

Ichigo was at a loss he was not able to tell up from down he was in the void as it seemed there was nothing in this world then he fell it.

-You again who are you! – Ichigo shouted and indeed there standing at the nothingness was the old man in his usual tattered clothes but behind him he saw one figure starting to materialize and moving to the old man's side when it finished Ichigo could not and did not wanted to believe his eyes it was him a perfect copy in negative from him with black eyes and yellow irises.

-**hello king first time seeing both of us don't ya **(as in cue the old man started seeing in Ichigo's direction and had a little frown on his face - **old man here is angry because I got to take your body first and he arrived ant second isn't it wonderful king we get to smash heads as much as we like – **_Ichigo I'm disappointed you failed to find me in time and now the only thing I can do is use my power to stop him from taking over your soul ( at this the old man took a glance at his negative self)_

-you know I hate to be kept on the dark (Ichigo stated bluntly) but before either of you does anything id like to know WHO THE HELL ARE YOU.

At this both beings flinched a little was this kid so hard headed and slow enough to not being able to make out who they were, well it was not surprising seeing that was such a straight to the spot kind of person and did not paid enough attention to the details that surrounded him well enough both of them thought, a little smirk was formed on Zangetsu's lips and Shirosaki was at a pint that it was obvious that he would burst out from laughter at any second they looked at each other, and after a little nod they both turned to look at an expectant still a little angry ( over his hollow way to response nearly in laughter) and whit a look in his face that meant seriousness and so they started.

_-Ichigo I am your zampakuto and thy name is ZANGETSU I represent the shinigami side to your powers and this fellow to my side called Shirosaki is -_suddenly being cut from his words by Shirosaki - **Your HOLLOW- **stating as matter more bluntly than shouting it but still digging like a dagger at Ichigo.

**Ichigo's pov**

Was it real had he really heard those two beings saying that to him that one of them that mid 30s fellow was his shinigami powers which was not bad he thought that meant he somehow had gained back his powers well possibly but the very idea that that other being the one that looked exactly like him in all of his appearance putting aside his photo negative look and black pupils and yellow irises was his HOLLOW and worst that other one called Zangetsu had said that he had failed to gain his powers in time and that he was now only able to hold that thing at bay that was the part that he felt like being drown on water and not being able breathe was he really his hollow side that could only mean something he failed he was now one of those creatures that had tried to kill his family his friends everything that he stood for the feeling itself made him feel sick to the deepness of his bones if this was true and when waking up he would open his eyes to find himself with white skin and a bone mask on his on his face, then what was he going to do would he have the hunger to feast on souls or the need to attack his family but still the man called Zangetsu told him he would stop that being from taking over his soul he needed to know so he composed himself and faced them both to keep the talk going.

-if you both are telling me the truth does that mean I will become a hollow or a shinigami.

The question seemed to fill the air as both of the beings up front of him stared soundless a little chuckle forming on the hollows face and a stern look on the old man's face it seemed like it would last forever why are they taking so long Ichigo thought as he kept his gaze upon them not flinching nor blinking then as he felt he could not stand waiting any longer Zangetsu spoke.

-_Ichigo you were not able to attain my powers in time but that does not mean you won't receive them you will keep them but the fact that you got them after the darkness engulfed you enabled him to free himself onto you now I'm only able to keep him in check. __you may have all of your shinigami powers with you but you have to take consideration that your soul won't be completely hollow nor shinigami nor human you are now something in between them although you became a complete hollow the moment the darkness engulfed you I was able to free my powers into you transforming you from a hollow to something different a Hollow that attained the powers of the shinigamis this usually happens by having a hollow loose partially or near completely his mask thought you attained all that transformation internally, don't worry you wont become a feral creature __(what a cameo don't you think)__ you will still be you that's all that really matte…_

_-_okay now let me out of here –said Ichigo suddenly interrupting Zangetsu leaving him and his hollow with blank expressions on their faces then he spoke again- I don't care if I'm not becoming human ever again you say I will be in my own control and that I won't become one ravish animal that's enough for me I came to Urahara seeking to regain my powers and I got something close to it but that will give me the chance to go save Rukia then I'm fine by it you can tell me your lives latter on but right now I have no time for this shit so let me out of this crappy place I don't have all of the worlds bloody time- both of the beings that stood front of him passed from stunned to them sharing a smirk then it was heard.

_-very well then we shall send you back now but a word of advice we will have to talk about this when you have time –_Zangetsu dissolved into fragments as he disappeared on the dark nothingness as he disappeared Shirosaki took a glance at Ichigo and hinted

**-we shall meet again king I will be lending you my strength for now but let me tell you if I deem you unworthy of it I shall have your crown and make your life a living hell - **at this he too started disintegrating in a thin white mist with a wide grin that seemed impossible for any living being and a laughter that could send chills down the spine of even the bravest of men, the last thing disappearing was one of his sick looking black and yellow eyes which filled Ichigo's soul with uneasiness and pain.

Then there was nothing again pitch black no sound no smells no nothing but vaguely little by he started hearing things a place the smelt of dirt the sound of rubble falling on the ground of wind howling the light became so bright but his eyes bared with it and as they got the hang of it he fell upon the realization I am Awake.

Back to the land of the living I see – that weird man Kisuke started walking towards him with a wide smirk planted in his face – are you still inside there Kurosaki kun Shall we Begin.

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**

**NEXT CHAPTER IN TWO WEEKS (POSSIBLY) "BOOT CAMP"**

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Well see ya till next time please R&R this is my first fic**

**And if I have ANY spelling issues it's because my mother language is Spanish I'm using this as a way to practice my English grammar skills I'm open for critics and if someone wants to become my first beta reader I would be honored farewell my friends.**


	2. Chapter 2 BOOT CAMP

Well sorry for the wait but here it is my second chapter thanks to those that commented and are following my story I thank you and I hope to fill your expectations. It may take a little more than 5 to 10 chapters I don't know who too pair Ichigo with I'm thinking about any of the arrancar girls and they are in order of my interest Apacci, Harribel, Loly, and Sun-Sun or in other cases the least probable any other arrancar girls please comment

And so you know if something here is not the same as the things that happen in the anime or manga you got to understand that this is my story and if I let out something from the story is either because I don't like it for my story, I don't see it as something relevant or the most stupid one because I forgot …=.=….. it has been some time since the last time I saw Bleach so forget me for I am human.

Well without anything else to say

ENJOY AND R&R

**Chapter Two "BOOT CAMP"**

This place was special not only was it underground it was outfitted to resist any treatment I might receive for its solely purpose was the one of training, it was a rather peculiar place the interior looked like a dessert rocks and dirt on the ground but on the sky a beautiful clear blue sky it was a trick of course for this place was totally underground how do you do that well that doesn't matter for this place is the place where something really strange and unique has happened somewhere near a pit where now the little sand storm that was created just a little ago now is getting cleared by the wind an a certain carrot head spiritual pressure in the front of a man going by the name of Urahara Kisuke.

**Urahara´s POV**

Now that the dust was finally getting cleared after those reiatsu energy spikes that still concerned him, he was finally able to take a look at the appearance that hot tempered carrot head had attained and to his surprise it was strange altogether his face and body still looked mostly how he used to do but there where some surging issues he seemed to have a much paler complexion his skin had turned from a light peach color to that of nearly white cream he was much paler no doubt making his hair stand out much more.

Now his face was another issue he still had his same expression albeit it looked dazed and confused mostly for what was happening around him but for certain what would catch everyone's attention was that piece of a hollow mask that adorned his left side,

On his face was a piece of a skull protecting the half of his head and a side next to his left eye it stopped right on top of his mouth on his upper jaw finishing in what looked like teeth really pointed teeth on top of that the "mask" seemed to have one stripe running from the top across his aye finishing before those teeth this was getting weird okay but still one more unsettling thing was the coloring of his left eye, the pupil looked normal but his iris was a yellowish sickish looking color pretty intense easy to notice and the borders of his eye had a little black in them showing a little in his eyes veins that was something that would certainly cause some trouble for the young man.

He thought he had seen everything but now he noticed his chest he had a hole! Like those you founded on HOLLOWS that meant Ichigo indeed was more a hollow now than anything else for now he had a hole right on his chest it was barely difficult to see due to his clothes covering most of it, now his clothes they were something like what a shinigami would wear they where those common black robes but with the slightest difference of being more of a straight fit possibly giving him more movement freedom. He thought that was everything but then he noticed he had two swords one of them hung in a brown leather giant sheathe in his back being practically as long as he was tall it looked like a normal looking katana just oversized and the other was on the right side of his waist it was pretty long (like Kempachi´s) and really simple with a wooden handle and a sheathe that sword looked more like a ceremonial sword rather than a combat one it was pure white, that was the last thing he needed for his New theory of what had happened to Ichigo.

**Internal pov (Uraharas)**

"_well according to all the evidence before my eyes I have come to the conclusion that somehow Ichigo failed to restore his shinigami powers and completed hollowfication but somehow he breached the difference between his hollow form and achieved his own shinigami powers making himself an hybrid having what seems to be characteristics of both shinigamis and hollow appearances this makes me remember the vizard I wonder if this is exactly the same just backwards, well there is no use in making any other theories if I can prove this one by asking Ichigo there is only one way to find out the dust is nearly all cleared away and he seems to be studying himself I think it may be the perfect moment to make my entrance nothing risked nothing gained" _

"Back to the land of the living I see" Kisuke started walking towards ichigo knowing that if he was still himself he should speed up things he knew Ichigo wouldn't like to be kept on the dark any longer–"are you still in there Kurosaki kun"…"Shall we Begin".

**Ichigo's Pov**

His first moment of awareness after what seemed to be an eternity inside that pit and his own inner world was when his eyes finally started to make out light which was blinding at first but slowly adapting to the brightness after a few seconds then finally being able to distinguish things around him at the moment some dust was impeding the sight but it was already starting to fade away now he finally started to grab a hold of himself.

The only thing that really mattered to him at the moment was if he had actually regained his shinigami powers or most likely those of that being called Shiro that inhabited his inner world, now he was getting preoccupied he was supposed to change into something close but still far away from what a hollow was, not hollow nor shinigami but something in between them.

Now he wondered how he looked he thought that it would be obvious he would have a different appearance from what he looked like when he was a shinigami so holding his breath he took a glance at his right hand he was awestruck his skin seemed to be much more paler from what it used to be, before he used to have a normal light peach colored skin now what he could see was almost white now that he thought a little more about it his skin was even a little more paler than that of Rukia's skin nearly white he was pretty sure of it, he started looking at his arm he now could see that his clothes seemed to be those of the shinigamis just a few smaller details different nothing important for the matter really.

Now it seemed somebody was walking towards him he moved his sight towards that somebody noticing it was Urahara, as he was walking he started speaking "Back to the land of the living I see" "are you still in there Kurosaki kun"…"Shall we Begin". that pause made him wonder was he actually scary for real and then he noticed those from Urahara's shop staying still and not moving more like in a waiting position, that kid called jinta the little girl Ururu and Tessai with what seemed like concerned and confused faces all three of them seemed ready for anything to happen Jinta was tightening his grip on his cub, Ururu was clenching her fists and Tessai was dead serious "am I really that scary " he thought for he had not seen the rest from his body apart from his arms then he noticed he had one odd looking pure white ceremonial like long sword on his waist and wondered if he still had his own sword to this he felt something he had strapped around him one really familiar looking sword holster on his chest that was a relief he still had his sword well his original one as in instinct he reached his hand towards the handle of his sword as if in cue the Urahara's group tensed up more like waiting to see if he meant any harm but he did not paid them any mind just wanting to see his sword as he unsheathed his sword he got quite upset when the sword was just a fragment of what it used to be now he remembered that it was broken by Rukia's brother Byakuya he was certain that with his new powers he may have an opportunity against him and that he would see to it but with his sword on that state it would be impossible perhaps he could use that other sword on his waist hilt but he did not knew what he was able to do with it.

Then he saw it the remaining of his sword gave a reflection he turned it towards his face with closed eyes hoping for the best expecting the worst when he finally opened his eyes there was pure fear in his eyes he had a mask! Well part of it covering part of the left side of his face and worst his left eye now had a bright yellow iris and its borders were with a little black including some of his eyes veins. He remembered how one hollow with same looking eyes tried to kill his family his sisters and Orihime's brother trying to kill his own sister, "_Am I the same kind of monster, will I try and kill my family or my friends will I become a mindless beast what will I do _"he was asking to himself only making him more preoccupied. At this his hand started shaking moving his zampakuto down he realized another horrible fact he had a hole in his chest. Zangetsu had said that he was not a hollow so how could he explain the hole in his chest, supposedly a hollow looses his heart and his human soul his feelings! Wait! He still could feel emotions "I am pretty sure I would never hurt my family or my friends I may not be even a little close to being human I may be far from it but Zangetsu said I would still be me so I'm taking his word on it" he thought as his doubts and insecurities left his mind.

**Urahara's pov**

Urahara had noticed how Ichigo became anguished by his hollow features the moment he saw his own reflection on the blade (or what remained of it) and a little latter when he saw his chest hole well it was normal that somebody would be scared from a transformation such as that but he paid no worries for the boy, "that kid is hard headed and of strong will he can take it ….. well I hope" thought Urahara but as he thought it he saw Ichigo compose himself going from a shocked expression to one of peace and tranquility "well it seems he accepted his condition already, then no time to wait lets get this started" he thought while moving towards Ichigo again.

He at least was going to show him his curiosity and he himself wanted to know exactly what happened concluding that Ichigo should at least know a little of what had happened to him also if he was docile or hostile so after walking a few steps he stopped and moved his gaze towards the young soul and said.

"_I know it may not be the best time for this Ichigo Kun but would you mind reassuring me and my friends that you may not harm us for the time being, and if so would you kindly tell us what happened to yourself if it is that you know what actually happened with you, I already have a few theories myself but there is no harm in asking the source"_

**Ichigos Pov**

As Ichigo catched what Urahara had just told him he went through a tornado inside his mind should he tell him what his Zampakuto had just told him and how it had to do with his transformation sure Urahara did not looked like the kind of person to attack somebody just because it was different, … Actually he did not really knew what was going on inside of that man's head, Ichigo was sure the stripped hat was a little nuts or worse there was no way telling it but then another thought reached his mind of to this point that man had been helping him ever since he lost his powers even telling him that he would help him getting into soul society, Hell he even told him he was going to train him so that he had an opportunity when going against Rukia's brother and save her so why not tell him what was going on it did not hurted right?

Now he noticed that Urahara was standing there in complete silence obviously waiting for an answer with what looked like blazing eyes filled with curiosity towards him so he stopped the silence deciding it would be better if he told him.

"you are right while I was inside that mud hole my zampakuto appeared before me inside of my mind and offered my powers back on condition that I founded them in my inner world but I failed" at this Ichigo took a few moments and Urahara seemed to understand why so he decided to keep on going at the explanation "supposedly My HOLLOW took control as I was not able to get my powers in time but as Zangetsu said" at this Urahara raised an eyebrow, Ichigo noticing this went on explaining "my Zampakuto said that while I did not achieved my powers in time I also was not to late he intervened transforming me from the hollow I had become into something more like a shinigami so in shorted now I am a messed up idiot in between a hollow and a shinigami so yes! You are right whit your hypothesis stripped hat"

"So I see I am happy it seems you have not changed one bit care to tell me if your sword told you that too or he just explained your transformation?" Urahara said with even more curiosity than before.

"actually he did told me that as he transformed me from a hollow to a shinigami or I don't know what he was still able to keep my soul and mind from turning into that of a hollow so I'm still human in all aspects except my body it pretty much sucks" ichigo stated bluntly with an unfazed look on his face, in reality he was hurting but he was good enough to hide it without troubles.

"it pleases me that nothing bad happened so I got only one thing to say LESSON TWO COMPLETE" Urahara said and then yelled but to the eyes of Ichigo something clicked as soon as he realized what hat and sandals had just said he lunged forwards and punched Urahara straight in the face.

"LESSON TWO COMPLETE MY ASS" Ichigo shouted with anger in his face while urahara was trying to get back on his feet "First you make me fight that little girl and then you throwed me face first on that dammed pit so I have promised myself that I would kill YOU with my own hands" ichigo said while his eyes burned whit the fires from hell itself and the way one of his eyes looked just made him look more dangerous even then he seemed just normal well within the way he acted like if he had not changed in any way possible.

"well that would be bad we still have eight days for training you would you do it alone" Urahara replied ichigo stopped his rage and now had a calmer look on his face "well what are we waiting for" ichigo said as Urahara was already standing up from his punch.

"Very well now for starters would you be kind enough to unsheathe both of your swords" asked Urahara Ichigo nodded and moved his right hand towards his back and unsheathed Zangetsu only to remember that he now only had a hilt and a saya and no more than a little remaining part of the blade now he had motioned his left hand towards his waist (P.D. his hollow sword is on his waist right side) grabbing his hollow sword only to notice it was stuck he was not able to unsheathe it, Weird it was like if the sword resisted his hand so he thought ""well now I'm fucked Zangetsu is damaged and my other sword cant be used for it is stuck""

Urahara had noticed by now that Ichigo appeared not to be able to unsheathe his other sword and spoke "Poor poor ichigo it appears you cannot use that sword and your zampakuto is not in battling conditions, but not worrying lets go directly toward LESSON THREE the objective is for you to gain your swords ability both of them so here is the thing you will try to take off my hat anyway you want it using any of your swords if you can use them of course I will defend myself and you can take all the time you want this phase has no time limit" Urahara was cut from his words as ichigo slashed with what was left from his sword (Zangetsu) doing a small cut on uraharas hat then jumped backwards and with a proud chest commented

"Forget the time limit without swords or not I will finish this within 5 minutes no more now let's get this started" said ichigo while leaping towards Urahara at all the speed he could muster "very well then we will see it after this five minutes" said Urahara while motioning his hand towards his cane.

Urahara just sighed took his cane with both his hands and unsheathed it? It was a sword by the looks of it, the sword itself looked like a cane then stared at ichigo before he himself leaped towards ichigo and did a slash attack , Ichigo quickly stopped and blocked the attack with what was left of his sword at this Uraharas eyes widened with surprise and a smirk grew down his lips "you will need much more than that hat and sandals" ichigo commented "actually I'm rather surprised to see that you stopped my attack but you only swing your sword around like a monkey you need to focus reiatsu in your sword otherwise it is just weak" said Urahara while putting some strength before his sword and sent Ichigo flying back Ichigo barely took his stand when finally noticing that that Urahara was making another attack towards him he dodged "you are quite a good fighter even with that thin sword" ichigo smirked "well I'm flattered but I won't have compassion for you only for that comment"said Urahara while unleashing a flury of attacks towards the boy he now knew that guy was way more powerful than him and did what every brave man comes to do in times of desperation and when facing the inevitable HE RAN LIKE A LITTLE BIT#$ "why are you running kurosaki san" said Urahara while going before Ichigo with his sword raised on the air doing sweeps and slashes towards Ichigo´s direction "ARE YOU CRAZY IF I DO AS YOU SAY I WILL DIE" said ichigo while running at his top speed trying to get away from that crazy crazy man but then he remembered 'the only things that were able to hurt shinigami's and hollow's zampakuto's' he thought so that meant only one thing that sword the man was using came from his cane if it was nothing but a simple normal sword he would not be harmed in any way possible so he stopped ready to face him when suddenly ….. A slash appeared through his robes as he looked up he saw Urahara´s smirk "never drop your guard I bet you thank that because I took my sword from my cane it is not a zampakuto and so I can't cut you well you are mistaken this is my zampakuto" ichigo could not believe it if this man had a zampakuto then he was or used to be a shinigami but he had no time as urahara raised his hand on the air and said "Awaken benihime" he saw as a huge shock wave of compressed air was shot towards him he instinctively raised what was left of his sword while trying to dodge the attack he felt a great pain as he rocketed towards the ground, he had evaded the attack alright but there was no way in hell for him to defeat that man only with his nearly blade less katana then the man appeared in front of him ready to slash him but ichigo was able to react at the last moment stopping urahara´s blade with what was left of his, urahara gave him a smirk " I am impressed to see that you were able to stop my sword with your sword and not running away but right now it has no reiatsu you still don know how to channel it to your sword and because of this your sword is weak ….. you yourself are strong but Benihime is way stronger than that weak katana and it can easily cut through it" at this kisuke started giving his sword a little more strength cutting part of ichigo´s zangetsu "I have told you already your blade has no spiritual energy and such it can be cutted away easily" ichigo just stood there speechless he regained his will and tried attacking urahara but he dodged it with no effort and sighed before ichigo could react he had already slashed again breaking what was left of ichigos sword and saya leaving him only with the handle of his once incredibly big weapon "SHIT"

**Ichigo´s POV**

He could not believe it surely before he had a slight chance of defeating that man but now that his sword was no more he was surely going to get himself killed while he was thinking this Urahara spoke "now your sword is no more, are you still planning on attacking me with that? Come one you only had to blow my hat away that is not impossible to do but if you keep trying with that toy of yours or keep that other sword sheathed then I Will Kill You" said urahara as a red energy aura appeared around him before ichigo could react he had already started his attack on him once more being relentless as he gave a swing after swing making ichigos only option to dodge and run like a little bitch.

He was sure that victory was impossible he would most likely end dead at the end of that man´s sword what to do there was nothing he could do zangetsu was nothing but a handle now and that other sword was stuck he was not able to draw it he had tried again the moment he started running again but when it proved to be impossible he started to panic he could die at that place he would not be able to go save Rukia his sisters would not see him again his friends Chad, Uryuu, Orihime, even his goat bearded stupid father of his.

"_Am I really going to die here I can't defend myself"_ ichigo was barely keeping himself away from urahara barely escaping his attacks_ " I'm pathetic" _ichigo barely got away from Uraharas attack only to be met by Urahara's hand grabbing him by the back "pathetic" thought again before dodging yet another attack and started running_ off again "if I'm going to die I'm going to die standing" _Ichigo thought the he heard something at the beginning it was just merely a whisper then it cleared itself now he could understand it "why are you running away ichigo? " he saw Zangetsu to his side** "so the king got himself in troubles what an idiot" **he had heard that photo negative being but could not see him then the world turned gray and saw Shiro rising like a ghost from the ground _"do not fear him you shall come from this victorious the only thing you have to do is trust in us we are your strength your power we won't fail you" zangetsu said _**"Yes! King loose that fear you just have to change that pathetic perspective of yours lose the fear it's the only that is stopping you from using us I won't serve a puny coward" **Shiro said at this ichigo stopped in his tracks as well as Urahara_ "it's just you and him" _at this moment urahara was taking yet another battle stance **"get rid of your fears" **energy got unleashed from within ichigos body_"keep looking forward" _Ichigo took hold of his other sword with it slowly starting to glow in energy **"keep walking forward" **the energy around him got more dense _"don't stop before anything" _more spiritual pressure was surrounding ichigo growing exponentially **"Don't back down" **"_If you back down you're dead!" __**"Now USE US!" **_shouted both zangetsu and shiro. Ichigo looked towards Urahara and gave a battle cry shouting as strong as he could while his own energy was released engulfing him entirely. suddenly all around him was trembling and dazzling with two swirling tornados of energy one blue the other red that got released towards all the directions obliterating all the dirt and wind in its way making the very soil tremble.

The whole thing looked like a miniaturized hurricane of blue and red light. Only seconds latter Urahara stood after being able to resist the sudden shockwave of energy while his crew (urahara's crew) had the need to take shelter behind a big rock two of them (jinta and Ururu) were speechless and the other one (Tessai) was getting nervous as the dust started dissipating there in the middle of all the rubble stood the carrot head with two swords each on every hand.

**Urahara's Pov**

What he was seeing was a sight to behold that kid had a sword as long as the boy was tall no saya it looked like a giant black cleaver or kitchen knife the only thing to give him a grip on was a vend that was wrapped around the handle. On his other hand (left) he had a sword nearly as long as the former one just being a few inches shorter it was as white as his hollow mask (excluding the black reddish marks) and a little curved it looked like if it was able to cut you from just seeing it the boy seemed to be analyzing what he had on both his hands.

"Now that you were able to release both your swords could we truly begin the Lesson three?" asked Urahara.

"I'm sorry ….. Urahara San …. Please dodge this with ease" Ichigo Stated

"…-.-…..What?" Urahara asked with confusion.

"!I WILL ATTACK YOU FOR REAL!" Ichigo shouted while raising both his swords as the ground took a fast shock more like a little explosion Uraharas eyes went wide shouting just after ichigo "!Sing Benihime!" raising his sword while Ichigo brung down both his swords.

The next thing that was seen was urahara's hat roaming through the sky and a seemingly unharmed Urahara behind a crimson red energy shield that had cracks all over it "Uufff if it had not been by my blood shield I would be missing both my arms" his hat came falling from the sky landing next to him "well my hat is broken anyway only that attack was so powerful Kurosaki-san you are a scary kid" now Ichigo stood passed out and hunched on the floor using Zangetsu as a support and the most scary thing was that behind Urahara there were two trenches forming an X on the soil of various meters deep with some smoke coming from them going through the landscape effectively fucking everything in its direction. Urahara proceded by shouting

"LESSON THREE COMPLETE"

**Extra **

**In another part of the city**

By a forest one young guy in school clothes panting on the middle of a river with one strange looking glove on his hand that was emitting some smoke the young one then spoke

"Thank you ….. Master"

Somewhere in the city

There was a loud explosion on the side of a warehouse that took a whole side from a wall inside a really tall dark skinned and well built looking man with a black and red strange looking arm stood with his fist aimed at the place where the wall had been destroyed smoke coming from between his fingers to his side a girl jumping of excitement "! you did it! You are great Sado-kun!" while raising his arm in the air as you would do in a wrestling match after a victory but it was short lived as another voice cut trough "!you idiot! I told you to take it with calmly you caused a big commotion outside! Quickly run by the back door!" shouted a cat named yoruichi on which the teens well only the girl answered "! Yes! Yoruichi san".

**Yoruichis Pov**

'It's amazing that those two were able to release their power I such short time I wonder how kisuke is doing with the boy' Yoruichi was cut off her thoughts as a loud noise was heard and looking over to where it came from the girl was moving her arms in a preoccupied manner while shouting "!aaaaahhhh Sado-kun has fallen down the stairs!" Yoruichi thought 'this kids are going to make me lose my fur'

**Authors Note**

Well here is my second chapter I'm sorry for the shitty ending I was not sure how to end this chapter anyway I may not upload in two weeks but three seeing that I have my final exams you know the hardest ones.

About the story I made ichigo to know zangetsus name for I wanted for him to know him so that he only needed to learn how to use both of his powers not needing to learn their names but to trust them and accept them as his strength and yes Shiro (hollow ichigo) will still be a jerk but he no longer feels the need to take over ichigo at least for the moment as he already took control of his body before zangetsu that is why the good mood and him cooperating ichigo will have a resurreccion and his hollow zampakuto will have an ability completely created by me =) anyway please R&R I would like to get more comments or private messages I will gladly respond them if send them any way see ya in 3 weeks.

Next chapter the gang goes to soul society possible title "DOWN TOWN"


	3. NOT AN UPDATE

**NOT AN UPDATE**

Sorry please dont kill me i have not been able to continue my story due to my final exams i will update in one or two weeks i will try and update this week maybe on the weekend just forgive me please think about 4 weeks of EXAMS i have 17 classes with two or three exams each not to say im part of the school chorus we are getting ready for "father's day" I have only finished two of the 3 exams week with a lot of projects and need for study that I have not had time to write at least I have the chapters undeveloped plot just be patient I have not given up on this story.

Now regarding the story I said that the pairing could be any of the arrancar girls (literally any of them) I don't like pools if you want a pool say it but I was originally going to do it with chance put all the names on a sheet of paper inside one square each toss one coin two times for each of the names on it with heads or tails system so that it ends up being random nobody gets angry if not even the writer knew what was coming right?

Well goodbye and thanks for those that had commented and are following my story.

With sincere apologies Feral Creature


End file.
